Ojamajo Coragem (English version)
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Finally Doremi and her friends have a normal life! But new adventures will coming... (English Fic); (OcxKotaxdore fic) (2 ends)


**Before begin:**

 **1- Not talk abou my English (I know is bad but I am 2 years without any English class)**

 **2- This fic will be 2 endings (one DoremixKotake and other Doremix?)**

 **3- This fic is a Rp I do with one Mexican friend so have this style of writting XD**

 **4- Akatsuki fans don´t hate me. Akatsuki in some episodes will be very bad (I will talk to my friend and change this after)**

 **5- This happends some years after OD Dokkan**

* * *

 **Episode 1 - One new Ojamajo?**

 **Flash back**

Wizard world, August 1996

 _A secret couple discuss, while a litle babby cry in his mother her arms. This babby only have 1 week._

 _ **Women-** WHY YOU CAN´T ACEPT YOUR SON?!_

 _ **Man-** I sorry dear, but you know I can´t acept a human son, is the wirzard rules._

 _ **Women-** ... You are a monster! - The women begin cry - What I go do now?! I not have familly or money! I can´t stay with him!_

 _ **Man-** You are a witch aprendice, the queen go help you!_

 _ **Women-** (With tears puch him) I hate you... - the women run wih the baby._

 _ **Man-** (sad) I sorry my dear..._

 _(...)_

 _The poor women desesperate go ask help to the queen of the witch world._

 _ **Women-** Majesty, I do everything to see my baby fine, but I can´t anymore... Please give me some advice, I will do everything and for stay away stupid wizard who I was in love one day. I not have money and nobody! I don´t know what I will do!_

 _ **Queen-** (serious) I sorry, I can´t help you, if he was a girl other witches can take care of him, but... The only solution is give him to other family..._

 _ **Women-** (look to her soon) I...I can leave here with him..._

 _ **Queen-** You know perfectly I can´t acept this... He is a human boy..._

 _ **Women-** (sad) Yes Majesty... I..I ...Today I go give I to other family..._

 _(...)_

 _Desesperate the woman let his soon close of a hous. In the baby his body she let a letter._

 _ **Women-** I promisse to you when I got more money I will regress to you my litlle baby._

 _The women knocks on the door and faster she scape._

 **End of the Flash Back**

A blue haired woman look to the sky with a worried face.

 _ **Women-** My son, Where are you? You are a very special boy, I pray for you never realize the amazing power you have, who knows what could happen if someone see your power, or hurt you. I must find you before that happens!_

 _(...)_

 **Misora High School, 2013**

A girl with 1.60m, small red hair and pink eyes walked in the hall of her school she was very sad and a other girl with a long brown hair and green eyes a litle worried was looking the redhead girl.

 **Doremi-** I hate...I hate...I hate Math! Stupid test! T.T Hey Hyuga-san what you think of the math test?

 **Lili-** (shy) Etto.. I...It was easy... And I have a good mark...

 **Doremi-** Ah congrulations for you... And I will be punished all week end u.u.. n.n Hey Hyuga-san you don´t want visit me in my home?

 **Lili-** (shy) We...Well I need do my Japanese homework with Tetsuya-kun and Kotaro, but...Maybe we can do it all together...

Doremi stop walking and blushes a litlle.

 **Doremi-** Kotake in my house? (sad) I think he never will go to my house anymore... Let talk about other thing ok?

 **Marina-** Hi girls what you 2 talking about?

 **Doremi-** Ah hi Marina-chan... We was talking about the stupid math test!

 **Marina-** But, was very easy...

 **Doremi-** Why only me think this test hard?!

 **Marina-** Calm down Doremi-chan, is only a test. Ah Hyuga-san yo want help me with the garden? I always be alone and I know you like plants... ^^

 **Lili-** Y...Yeah ok- she smile shy.

 **Doremi-** Oh well see you tomorrow girls.

 **After 2 hours**

After see Kotake play soccer, Doremi go Karen Academy for see her litlle sister. She have a idea and was need talk this with someone.

 **Pop-** Doremi? What you doing here? And I was thinking you was stalking Kotake-oni-chan again ...

 **Doremi-** / 1º I not a stalker! I only go see him all days to say "Sorry"! 2º I don´t want speak about my love life with you! And 3º I have a exelent idea! *-*

 **Pop-** What idea?

 **Doremi-** Poppu listen, let open the Maho-Do one more time!

 **Pop-** What?! Isn´t a good idea! Only we 2? And you don´t have brain to do this!

 **Doremi-** Poppu! -3-

 **Pop-** Is true Doremi! and it wasn´t be the same...

 **Doremi-** I know it! But it will be funny and with my brain thinking in the Maho-do I finally can stop thinking about Hana-chan!

 **Poppu-** Hana-chan or Kotake-oni-chan? He only let you because you was cruel with him!

 **Doremi-** Please don´t remember this! T.T

Doremi and Poppu continue walking but sudently Poppu stop walking and look the floor. Doremi knocks against her and fall.

 **Doremi-** Poppu! Why you do this?

 **Poppu-** Sorry, but look at this (grabs the tap) Is very familiar...

 **Doremi-** Let me see... Yes you are rigth, is a magical tap of the witch world, but it can´t be, is imposible!

 **Poppu-** Doremi look again to the tap, of course it is..(They activate the tap and appear a green witch aprendice dress)

 **Doremi and Poppu-** It can´t be!

 **Doremi-** That means exist a other aprendice in Misora!

 **Poppu-** Why the queen don´t talk with us?!

 **Doremi-** I don´t know, but we must find her, is very silly girl.

 **Poppu-** Like you...

 **Doremi-** We need find her! If her witch is like Majorica she have serious problems! Poor girl!

 **Poppu-** But how! We don´t have magic!

 **Doremi-** T.T You are rigth...Is impossible! Misora is a big city and exist a lots of people here...

They continue walking when they see a familiar boy. He have dark blue hair and eyes black eyes.

?- Hi girls!

 **Doremi &Pop-** Kotaro-kun hi!

Kotaro is Tetsuya´s cousin. After 2 years of be a student on high school he left Tokyo and come to Misora.

He was a good friend if Doremi, but after Kotake break up with Doremi they not talk so much.

 **Kotaro-** Wow this tap it is fashionable? Lili have one like this one!

 **Doremi and Poppu-** Lili-chan!

 **Kotaro-** Why you said her name? Something hapend to her? She is hurt?!

Like you can see Kotaro have a big crush for Doremi´s friend, but the shy girl only seem like him

like a friend.

 **Doremi-** N..no nothing... She is fine!

 **Kotaro-** Oh... Well I need go, my cousin is waiting for me bye!

 **P/D-** Bye Kotaro-kun!

Kotaro go awai and the 2 sisters are alone.

 **Poppu-** We need talk witth Lili-chan!

 **Doremi-** But how? She don´t know we was aprendices of witch!

 **Poppu-** I don´t know? Ah! Let follow her! Maybe she know some witch we know!

 **Doremi-** Yes, but remember now we are humans we can´t transform in animals to follow her! We can use some mask!

 **Poppu-** Well, tomorrow let follow her!

 **Doremi-** For finally see Hana-chan!

 **Poppu-** Yeah..Hana-chan now have 6/7 years true? (sad)

 **Doremi-** I miss her...

 **Poppu-** (with tears) I want see her one more time!

The 2 girls continue walking in silence.

(...)

In witch world Majorika and a sark blue haired women talked about the a new apprentice. Since Majo Rika come defenitly to the witch world she was make new friends and this blue haired witch is one of her best friends.

 **Majo rika-** Majo Blue how is Lili like a apprentice?

 **Majo blue-** More on less! She is a good girl and inteligent too but ... She is a litle ... Ehm...

 **Majo rika-** Silly? But maybe is less than Doremi... (laugth) She was a the Silly nº1 of all my apprendices! But she was a good girl, my 5 apprentices were ... I miss them ... (with a sad smile)

 **Majo Blue-** Why do not you ask the queen to make them apprentices again?

 **Majo rika-** I would love to, but remember that I am take care of Hana ... I would like to see them here again, but that would only append if some other witch accepted them like apprendices...

 **Majo blue-** Well I could ...

 **Majo rika -** I could not ask you something like that, besides you already have someone, the queen will not accept it.

 **Majo blue-** I think she would accept ... The truth is that Lili is a good apprentice but ... she is very lonely I would like to see her working in a team ...

 **Majo Rika-** Hum...Let's talk to the queen!

The two witches headed towards the castle. When the they arrived, the queen received them.

 **Queen-** Majo Blue, Majo Rica something bad happend?

 **Majo rika-** No Majesty, Majo Blue and I only want to ask you something very special ..

 **Queen-** What do you need?

 **Majo blue-** I want Majo Rika's apprentices be my apprendices again! I need help with Lili, and I think they could give you great advice, just like to them ...

 **Queen-** Sorry, I can not, they gave up being witches ...

 **Majo Rika-** Please, if you can not decide alone you, take it to vote to the witches' council, Majo Heart and the others will accept! I know it!

 **Queen-** Do not be so sure, they have become more strict.

 **Majo Blue-** We beg you, Queen!

 **Queen-** ... Majo Rin call the other witches! I want do a important reunion in 2 hours!

 **Majo Rin-** If your majesty.

(...)

 **Majo Don-** Why Majesty call us?

 **Queen -** I come to you to propose that Doremi and the others return to be apprentices!

 **Majo Miller-** We can not, they gave up being witches!

 **Majo heart-** However there is a clause in the witch rule that says if a witch is willing to go through a couple of tests imposed by the council .. You can choose the counselors she wants!

 **Queen-** It's okay, then you just have to convince an apprentice to do it!

 **Majo Vanilla-** No one has ever succeeded and less an apprentice!

 **Queen -** I know the perfect apprendice to do this! And she will pass! Majo rin! Let to the human world!

(...)

Meanwhile Pop and Doremi were cleaning the magic shop from the afternoon and decided to stop a little when they heard something from the garden.

 **Doremi and Pop-** It can´t be... (they run to the garden and look at a carriage) T .. the queen of witch world!

 **Queen-** Girls ... I have something to tell you ...

(...)

 **Doremi-** That means if Lili pass those tests we can go back to be apprentices?

 **Reina-** Yes ... But she has to pass in the 2 tests and more important you need to convince her to do them.

 **Doremi-** Well... Lili is very insecure but I will try!

 **Queen-** I come tonight to know Lili's answer.

 **Pop and Doremi-** Yes your majesty!

The queen disappears and Doremi and Pop are alone again

 **Pop-** But how we go convice her?

 **Doremi-** I not know, I think it will be difficult, she is so shy that she might prefer to avoid it...

 **Poppu -** You're right, but we must try ... We can ask for help from Hazuki! Hazuki was shy in past like Lili maybe she can convice her!

 **Doremi-** Yes, maybe Hazuki has an idea .. (Grab a hand from Poppu) Come on let do it!

 **Pop-** Yeah!

The 2 sisters runing to Hazuki´s house.

 **End of chapter 1**


End file.
